Dissidia Never Ending War
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: This is my attempt at a Dissidia spin-off. This includes seven Original Characters, and seven characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. EDIT: As a result of Duodecim, this prologue is going to be rewritten sometime this year.


Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Chaos, the god of destruction. Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war.  
Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever.  
However, the balance is now broken.  
Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force. And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for Cosmos started to fall one by one. The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in Chaos' favor. The world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of disorder.  
As for the few surviving warriors…their fates have yet to be determined.

XXX

Two warriors, one from Chaos the god of Destruction and the other a warrior of Cosmos, were staring down each other. Chaos' warrior wore a dark grey overcoat, had smooth sandy brown hair and blue eyes, and was holding a gold colored curved sword called a scimitar in his right hand. He also wore black pants under the coat as well as brown boots. He had a smirk on his face, Xian did. The warrior opposing him wasn't smiling. A woman with short brown hair, wearing a white vest, and a short red skirt had a serious look on her face. She held a shield in her left hand, and a short sword in her right hand. She raised her weapons, ready to fight, and Xian did the same. Then, Ashe ran at him, and Xian followed to run at her.  
Ashe reached Xian first, and their blades clashed. Three, four times Ashe attempted to hit Xian, but her sword met his each time. She then attempted to use her shield as a battering ram. That too failed, when Xian knocked her shield out of its straps and sent it flying behind her. Not caring, Ashe slashed her sword down on Xian, but he blocked it with his arm-guard. He retaliated by tripping Ashe from behind. It worked, and Ashe fell on her back, her sword out of her hand.  
As Ashe looked up at Xian, who was in a state of dominance, she felt the end was coming. Xian's smile grew as he raised his blade over his head. It glew yellow, and static electricity started to fly off it. Xian forced the blade down with all his might, and Ashe closed her eyes and raised her arm to block the incoming blow. The blade came within inches of her skin, she could feel the electricity coming closer--!

CLANG!

Ashe waited a few seconds, and then opened her eyes, looking at the blade that should've cut her. It should've, but another blade had stopped it.  
The blade that had stopped Xian was long and silver, with a yellow guard around the handle...with a keychain at the end. To Ashe, it was shaped like a key, which surprised her. Xian seemed surprised as well, because he was thrown back a few feet. The one with the Keyblade charged at Xian, and the two blades clashed again. He wore a strange outfit: a short red, white, blue, and black zip-up shirt with gloves of the same color, a white wristband, a crown necklace, red baggy shorts, and yellow shoes. His hair was also a dark brown and he appeared to be young, no more than 14 years old. Xian jumped back again and fired a Thunder spell at Sora. The boy rolled out of the way, and fired a beam of light from the tip of his Keyblade at Xian, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him back several feet.  
Ashe, regaining herself from what she felt as Sora's unneeded assistance, grabbed her sword and shield and went to help fight Xian. Sora had already started to run at Xian when Ashe caught up to him. However, before they could reach the man, a figure flying in the air fired dark violet spheres in front of the warriors of light, stopping them. The figure, with large dark red wings and long silver-ish hair, landed in front of Xian, her arms crossed and legs together. She had a demon's tail as well as sharp claws on her hands and feet. Altima was her name.  
Xian stood up, looked at Altima who gave him a smug look, and flew at Sora and Ashe. The woman stepped in front of Sora and was nearly tacked by Xian. Sora, seeing that Ashe could handle it, turned his attention to Altima. The demon wasted no time in going after the boy. Sora guarded each attack made with Altima's claws, but she never allowed him to counter attack because she stayed so close to him.  
Things weren't going to go well...

A steep rock that was located near a river of lava was another spot that was witness to a battle. This time, it was an immovable object taking on an unstoppable force. The immovable object, a man with smooth short black hair and wearing royal apparel, was fighting another man. The unstoppable force was a man with short black hair as well, but he wore black denim pants and a black denim jacket. He wore black sunglasses and carried a long sword in each of his gloved hands.  
The man with the blades, Megiddo, stood with his arms crossed and the blades sticking out. Without a second to spare, he stuck his blades into the rock on his sides, and met the man head on in a hand-to-hand battle. The elegant man, Vayne, punched and kicked at Megiddo, but his blows got nowhere as the soldier made sure to block all the blows and counter with his own. Vayne's eyes suddenly glowed bright yellow, and when he attacked, his blows had more power behind them as well as speed. These blows Megiddo couldn't block, and he was sent flying back between his swords. However, as he passed them, he grabbed the handles and removed them from the rock. Landing a few feet down, Megiddo ran at Vayne again.  
This time, Vayne was the one dodging the blades of Megiddo. Right, left, then a back flip, Vayne had to use acrobatics to avoid being cut, something he wasn't used to doing. Eventually, the two blades caught fire, and Vayne had more problems than before.  
Embers flew off the blades, some hit Vayne, some hit Megiddo, and some hit nothing but air. Vayne got closer and closer to the edge of the rock he and Megiddo were standing on, but he had a trick up his sleeve, he raised both hands over his head. A dangerous move, but it paid off. A blue shield collided with Megiddo's left blade, and he went back a few feet. Taking the opening, Vayne used a magic spell to form a blue orb in his hand. He fired it along the ground, leaving an explosive trail of energy that made a large explosion near Megiddo.  
The soldier had just barely enough time to react, he dodged he explosion, but didn't come out unscathed. His left side had burn marks on his clothes, but that was about it. Out of sure adrenaline he ran at Vayne again, but this time Vayne was waiting for him. Megiddo looked at Vayne, who had his hands over his head, then he looked up at the black cloudy sky, he saw four large beams of energy coming down at him! They all converged on the spot he had been standing at, and he disappeared in the explosion and smoke that followed. The rock burst into a million pieces.  
Vayne landed on a rock a few feet away from the one he had been on before, smiling. He felt that no one could've survived that, so he turned his back. A disastrous maneuver, because Megiddo had survived. Flying out of the smoke like a shot and when Vayne turned around he gasped at what was coming at him. Megiddo's hands and feet were on magically on fire! Meeting his opponent head-on, Megiddo started to attack like a monster, punching, kicking, scratching, and even biting, to try on rip Vayne apart.  
The rock the two were brawling on gave way under the relentless barrage of Megiddo's attacks, and Vayne found himself falling, Megiddo still swiping at him. Before Megiddo could finish him off, Vayne disappeared in a plume of black and purple smoke. Landing on the ground, Megiddo's flames died down. Taking his blades in his hands again, he shrugged his shoulders as if what had just happened was nothing, before being spirited away in a burst of white light.

XXX

A bright area...  
White as snow, and a throne in the center. A silent and calm place. At least it WAS.  
Two women were battling in this serene area. One had strawberry blonde long hair, wore a white military coat, and a skirt. She carried a gun with an extended bayonet at the tip.  
The woman was named Lightning, and she was pissed. Mainly because of the fact that she had been outdone by her opponent. Her enemy, the other girl, flew down slowly from the sky with. A voluptuous girl with long silver hair that reached her waist, and she wore black tight pants and boots. She also wore a black jacket over a white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up past the elbows, and the jacket and shirt were left unbuttoned except for a couple in the middle. In her left hand was a unique katana that was seven feet long. The girl, named Saqura, reached the ground and did a playful giggle, as if ridiculing Lightning.  
Raising her gun, Lightning fired off a few shots at Saqura, who was able to easily dodge them by flying in the air. That was what Lightning hated; she could barely hit Saqura while she was in the air. And Saqura knew this, because she kept giggling at every shot her opponent missed. Lightning reloaded her gun and, fed up with this way of fighting, snapped her fingers, causing a pink electric current to flow over her body.  
Upon seeing this, Saqura ceased her giggling, but she still smiled. Lightning extended the bayonet on her gun, which now was like a sword, then jumped into the air. In a few seconds she was as high as Saqura because of her Gravity Field she had activated. She stayed floating in the air and dueled with her opponent.  
Saqura swung her sword, but Lighting did a backward flip in the air, dodging the attack. She then retaliated by swinging her own blade, but Saqura flew around behind Lightning and the attack missed. Saqura's sword started to glow a crimson red, and when she swung it, a long line of energy came off it, and it missed Lightning, instead hitting the ground.  
Saqura swung her long blade swiftly. Lightning did another flip this time, and she got upside down. The two women clashed blades about eight times before the spell holding Lightning up faded and she started to fall. She flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet. Saqura, as fast as a light, flew down and started to swing her blade again. Lightning then heard something coming from the plain so she began to run toward the flat plain, needing to get some distance from Saqura, and the girl was close behind.

XXX

BANG!

A large explosion on a high cliff near the river of lava shook the ground. A large amount of smoke billowed out of the impact zone. Flying out of the cloud of smoke, was a man in full-bodied black armor covered in runes and carrying a large black scythe crashed into a rock near the edge of the cliff.  
Gathering himself, he stood up, readying his weapon as another man slowly walked out of the fire and smoke. He wore a black over coat that had gashes and was held together with belts wrapped around the upper-arms and legs, had semi-long pale violet hair, had a band of thin cloth over his eyes, and held a trident in his right hand. The man was Zeig, and he had a smirk on his face, knowing he had gotten the better of his opponent before.  
The man with the scythe, Zalera, was frustrated.  
Zeig set the head of his trident on the ground, ready to run at the enemy before him. Zalera, using his Arcana magic, fired spheres of dark energy at Zeig. Multiple spheres the size of baseballs flew at the man, but he didn't move, instead he twirled his trident in a circle, it deflected the spheres and sent them in all directions. After he deflected them, Zeig began to run at his enemy. The tip of the trident dragged along the ground, leaving a trail of sparks in its wake. Zalera, in a state of desperation, kept firing at Zeig, but stopped when the warrior got too close.  
Zeig started to use his trident to attack Zalera as soon as the knight stopped firing. Zalera, whose weapon was heavy at the top and was no good at close range, found trouble swinging his scythe against Zeig. Its master, though it fared little better at close range than the scythe, was expertly wielding the trident. All Zalera could do was black and let his armor take the blows until he finally found an opening. With a large push, Zalera flew Zeig back a few feet with a gust of wind, allowing him to swing his weapon. Now Zeig was on the defensive, and it wasn't pretty, due to his lack of armor he had no protection than his coat.  
After blocking the many blows inflicted on him, Zeig did a few back flips to get some room, and fired a few elemental orbs at Zalera. The knight simply twirled his scythe quickly and the orbs vanished in a flash. This put a smile on Zalera's face, and he returned the attack by firing his dark spheres at Zeig. The warrior raised his trident, uttered some inaudible words, and a long energy blade shot out of the trident's head. Zeig swung the weapon, and hit the spheres, causing them to fly harmlessly into the vast cloudy sky. Zalera's smirk disappeared, and he was wide-eyed with surprise.  
The beam blade vanished in a flash of light, and Zeig raised his trident again. This time he jumped up into the air, and with the force of a 1000 tons, stabbed the ground where he once stood. The result was a large crack formed in the ground, causing the cliff to separate from the main part. It began to slide down, toward the river of lava storeys below, with Zalera still on it. But the knight didn't panic, he just climbed onto the upper half of the rock, and when he thought the problem was over, he looked up to see Zeig coming down at him!  
The rock was just starting to go down when Zeig jumped after Zalera to continue the fight. When Zeig landed on the rock, he briefly fought the knight with his trident before he fled to the other side of the river, just before the rock hit the lava river. Zalera, not wanting to get knocked off the rock and have a quick death in the river, jumped after Zeig just as the rock it the river. The two gathered themselves and readied again, but Zalera disappeared in a plume of smoke...and Zeig disappeared in a bright light at the same moment.  
The rock that fell from the cliff made a small wave on the river of lava.  
On this river that flowed slowly down a slope, there were a large number of rocks floating along with it. Large enough for people to run and walk on, and was perfect for combat. As a matter of fact, that was already happening. A woman, dressed in white and long dark red hair and small runics on her cheeks, and with a sword in her right hand, was fighting a man with short blond hair and holding a long blue sword.  
The rock the two were standing on was a rather big rock. It was the size of a football field in length, but as wide as three cars end to end. In the river, it flowed as slow as a snail. Though it was hard as rock, it was easily being scratched by clashing blades. The man and the woman were fighting in an uneven pace. The man with the blue blade, Shuyin, was on the offensive; he was beating his sword into the opponents. The woman, clad in white, named Aura, was being pushed back with every strike. Sparks flew as the swords clashed, and they flew onto her skin causing slight burns.  
Shuyin slipped on his last strike, and Aura readied her next blow. She lifted her sword and did a mid-level slash that aimed at Shuyin's head, but he dodged it. He countered her attack by grabbing her ankle and forcing her off her feet. She fell backwards, landing on her back. She hit the back of her head hard, and Shuyin, seeing an opening, stabbed his sword toward her. Aura, ignoring the pain, rolled out of the way and kicked the man in the stomach with the heel of her boot. This caused Shuyin to fall back a few feet.  
Aura stood up and raised her sword above her head. It glowed white and she slashed at Shuyin, a large white line shot at him from the tip of her sword. Shuyin did a few back-flips and twirls in the air to dodge the beam and the explosions that followed.  
When he landed, he retaliated by jumping into the air. His sword started to glow, then he swung it, and a rain of energy fell and landed around the woman. A few split seconds passed and nothing happened. Aura, however, had known something wasn't right and raised a shield just as the explosions happened.  
The rock split from the one Shuyin stood on and blew into many pieces. The explosion had missed Aura and the two clashed swords again. But before it could go any farther, Shuyin noticed that he was starting to disappear in a plume of smoke. When he left, Aura looked around, before she was taken away in a flash of bright light.

XXX

Ashe was having difficulty. Xian was faster this time; maybe it was because he took her seriously now. Either way, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Using his speed and sword, Xian hit lightning fast combos that hit Ashe in the back and front. Ashe couldn't take the blows for long, and she eventually fell to her knees, just as Xian was about to behead her with his swords, but Ashe had been playing him like a fiddle. Once he started to drop his sword down on her, Ashe moved to the side, hit him in the back of her head with the ball of her heel, and then spun around to hit him in the face with her shield. Xian was taken by complete surprise, and he was thrown into the air.  
Before Ashe could deliver a crucial blow to the defenseless Xian, a large black muscled creature came at her, and punched her in the stomach. This sent her flying back, but something happened. Someone had caught her.  
Ashe looked up, and saw another man holding her in his arms, a man with short dirty blond hair and wearing a camouflaged vest over a dark violet long sleeved shirt. He also wore white pants that had large pockets on the sides, and black boots. He helped Ashe to her feet, and then she got a better look at him. The man had bright violet eyes, and held a long sword in his right hand. He smiled at Ashe, which made the woman turn away. The man, Dakk, shrugged his shoulders, and then turned to face the monster that had attacked Ashe.  
Standing meters away, the monster floated. It looked like it was made of shadows, black and big, with large yellow teeth and eyes in a menacing face. Dakk readied his sword, then a man in a long coat, black boots, white gloves, and smoothed back silver hair appeared in front of it. He was off the ground a few inches, with his arms crossed. Ashe stood on Dakk's left, while Sora stood on Ashe's left as well. He knew who it was. Ansem.  
Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, charged at the three warriors of light. Dakk shrugged before running to meet him. Dakk swung his sword and was prepared to strike the blow, but the shadow-thing blocked the blow and it bounced off. Dakk back flipped and went at Ansem again. This time Ansem went into the air up towards a cluster of floating rocks. Dakk jumped up to meet him.  
Dakk reached the rocks and was immediately bombarded by crescent shaped dark disks made of dark energy. Not knowing where they were coming from, Dakk hid behind a large rock, before it was destroyed. He immediately jumped to another rock, and then to another to dodge them, each rock was destroyed as soon as he left it. Then, Dakk ran into another problem, loss of movement. He found himself at the end of the rock field, and he was trapped. Ansem then appeared on the rock across from Dakk.  
Ansem motioned for the Guardian to attack, and it threw out as many as a dozen of the dark crescent disks at Dakk. The man put his arms up to cover himself...then, there was an explosion, a really big one.  
Then, a bright-lighted shock wave came from the explosion, which temporary blinded Ansem and he put his arms up to his face. When he brought them back down, he saw Dakk again. This time he looked different: he was flying, with a pair of large white angel wings on his back. Dakk raised his sword and flew at Ansem. The two went from rock to rock exchanging blows before Dakk decided to return to the ground. Ansem, however, stayed in the air. Undaunted, Dakk's left arm started to glow bright blue and started to shake. Then, when he couldn't hold back any longer, he fired multiple bright blue spheres from his arm. A few of the energy orbs hit the rocks around Ansem, but most got within range and exploded near the man. Ansem put his arms up, unable to avoid the barrage, before he disappeared in a plume of dark violet smoke.  
The energy surrounding his arm dissipated, Dakk knew Ansem had survived. He knew this, because Ansem was now meters away from him, standing alongside Altima and Xian. Ashe, who stood with Sora behind him on his left, readied their weapons. Dakk raised his sword again when he saw three brief shots of light flash behind him. Turning to see Zeig, Megiddo, and Aura appear on his right side. They all looked at the enemies across the plain. There was now seven of them, with Saqura in the front. Dakk and the others were out-numbered by one. That's when Lightning ran up and stood next to Ashe. Now it was even.  
Dakk took a deep breath. Then, the ground shook. Off in the distance, behind the enemies, a large fountain of lava shot up from the depths of the earth. As it shot out, a form of a gigantic monster with lava wings came and let out a loud roar. And standing near it, were ten figures, a dark energy coming from them.  
As that was happening, everyone looked behind them to see a very bright light shine from the sky, followed by thunder and lightning. Everyone looked at the sky to see a figure of a woman forming in the clouds, before going back to the bright spot in a small area where a throne was. Standing there were ten individuals, the light shining ever brighter. Dakk and the others then turned to face their foes.  
Everyone stood firm, weapons drawn, ready to go.

Ready to continue this seemingly never-ending war...


End file.
